


The Best is Not Forgotten

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: Post Endgame. They have been home for only a few days. Dodging Starfleet and the paparazzi, Chakotay takes Kathryn on a short trip of discovery.





	The Best is Not Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for Gilly. Hugs, my friend, and a big thank you for your generosity, and your constant kindness and encouragement. Many thanks.

Kathryn sat on the balcony of her hotel suite, and sipped the most delicious espresso she’d had in years. It was almost as good as sex. She snorted.

Sex.

Now there was a dim memory. Good sex, bad sex, how would she know the difference these days, it had been so damn long. Decent coffee wasn’t the only thing she’d gone without in the Delta Quadrant. Seven long years. She’d almost forgotten.

Jaffen didn’t count. Norvalans don’t have fathers, subsequently Norvalan males have no sexual organs, and despite what the crew thought, she and Michael Sullivan had never…. She looked at the silver coffee pot and smiled wryly at her distorted reflection. Looks like it’s just you and me, babe. She poured another cup, and closed her eyes, savouring the hot, bitter nectar as it caressed her taste buds. Hmmmm. Heaven in a cup.

A gentle breeze lifted her hair off the nape of her neck and she opened her eyes and looked out across the Bay.

Home.

She was still coming to grips with the reality of being here. Admiral Janeway had achieved her goal and they were back on Earth, sixteen years sooner than they might have been. Kathryn lifted her cup in a silent toast to her future self. She had to admire the tenacity of the old witch…… but the woman had scared the hell out of her. As captain of a ship lost in the unexplored reaches of the Delta Quadrant, she’d had some strange experiences over the years. She’d even met herself once before. But this experience had taken the cake. To be confronted with your future self – a gritty, bitter and cynical version of what you were to become – was almost beyond the pale. It had been a wake up call of mammoth proportions. Her dismay at recognising so much of herself in that embittered old woman, had prompted some immediate and deep self reflection and re-evaluation.

It had only been after they’d successfully made their way through the Transwarp conduit, and burst out of the wreckage of the Borg sphere, that she’d had time to contemplate what meeting the Admiral had meant to her. Horrified, she had realised she’d already begun her metamorphosis, and was well on the way to becoming that miserable old tyrant.

Once things had settled down on the bridge, she took herself off to her Ready Room, replicated a glass of champagne and sat in her familiar spot under the viewport ticking off a mental list of things she was going to change. The Kathryn Janeway from that timeline was never coming into existence if she had her way. The Universe could only be a better place without that brittle old hag.

Her self reclamation project had begun that very evening at the holodeck celebration. The tough mantle of command was pushed aside to allow some of the real Kathryn to shine though. Every member of her crew was thanked personally, and she’d kissed and hugged them all, from Mortimer Harren, who accepted his thanks with an embarrassed smile, to Chakotay.

And _that_ had been the clincher. After she’d kissed his cheek and held him in a warm embrace, he’d pulled back and looked at her with eyes wide with wonder.

She, of course, knew of his budding relationship with Seven of Nine and was happy for them. They were the two people she cared for most amongst this crew. It was obviously something that was destined to be, and she wouldn’t dream of standing in their way. But his look stirred something in her, which in truth, hadn’t been stirred in a long time.

She’d given him a small puzzled frown, and then moved on to the rest of the crew. But she’d felt his eyes following her for the rest of the evening.

They’d arrived on Earth the next day to great excitement and fanfare. What they’d achieved was extraordinary. Starfleet were beside themselves with praise, and the accolades for her staff and crew had rolled in in waves. The Maquis and the Equinox Five had all been exonerated and Tom Paris’s sentence had been revoked. Families were on hand to greet the travellers, and their return had been a spectacularly joyous occasion.

That had been four days ago, and tonight had been the Welcome Home Ball. The entire crew had been allocated rooms at San Francisco’s most prestigious hotel. No expense had been spared and they’d all been ferried majestically to the celebration in a fleet of limousines. The Ball had been the crowning glory of the homecoming festivities and their arrival at the venue had been broadcast to billions of homes throughout the Federation. They were the darlings of Starfleet, and the media were swarming all over them. They’d had to run the gauntlet of media hounds on their arrival and it had been a relief to get inside the building. Paparazzi were camped outside the Hotel as well. She knew if she poked her head over the railing, lights would flash as the ferocious photographers tried to catch a candid shot of the returned hero. Unfortunately going home to Indiana was not a possibility either. Her mother had called and advised against it for the moment. The media had taken up residence on the front lawn, much to her mother’s annoyance. Kathryn hoped the hysteria would die down soon. She champed at the thought of being held prisoner, even if it was in this luxurious apartment.

She’d been photographed countless times during the evening, but the reporters had become positively frenzied when she and Chakotay were together. The tabloids had concocted many stories regarding their relationship and they were being referred to as the Delta’s Daring Duo, Voyager’s Command Couple and one particularly cheesy headline touted them as the Renegade and the Redhead. Kathryn rolled her eyes. Poor Seven. She was confused and Kathryn decided that tomorrow would be a good time to see the young woman and try to explain the difference between the legitimate newscasts and the sensationalistic rubbish that was being broadcast on some of the less salubrious media outlets. She chuckled. The Renegade and the Redhead. It sounded like the title of a cheap romance novel. With that thought she felt tears prick behind her eyes. She shook herself. _‘Cut it out, Kathryn’_ , and sitting up straight, took a sip from her cooling cup.

‘Give yourself time woman. You’ve only just got home. There’s plenty of time’.

Damn! The tears pricked again. How long ago had he said that? _‘The way I see it you’ve got plenty of time.’_ It had been just after she’d received word of Mark’s marriage. Almost three years ago. Well, she supposed he was right. She now had plenty of time. It was just the inclination she was having trouble with.

She huffed out a breath. It was getting late and she was getting maudlin. Now was not the time. There was too much to celebrate to be brooding about things that she could do nothing about. She took the last swig of coffee and moved back into her room.

It was a beautiful room. The Presidential Suite no less. It boasted two bedrooms, and a palatial living area, but the ‘piece de resistance’ had to be the enormous bathroom. It was spacious, airy and with a tub to die for. All the furnishings within the suite were antiques, and some of the pieces were exquisite. It was the most sumptuous room she’d ever had the pleasure of residing in.

She wandered into the bathroom and set the bath running. A long soak would do her the world of good, and then to bed. In the morning she could sleep-in, something she hadn’t done in years. The indulgence made her smile.

Stripping off her evening clothes, she stepped into the tub, and sank down into the bubbles. The sweet smelling foam covered her to her chin, and relaxing her arms and legs, she let them float. She loved the water. It was reliable, welcoming and warming, and one could almost forget the woes of the world from the watery cocoon. Holding her breath she slid her head right under the water and looked up at the lights of the bathroom ceiling. They shimmered and refracted like miniature rainbows through the water and bubbles. From under the water she could hear the muted throb of her heart and then another noise drew her attention. She burst out of the water and listened. It was her door chime. Damn!

She thought about ignoring it, but then it could be important. It rang again. Whoever it was, they were persistent. She climbed out of the tub and pulled the large cotton hotel gown around her. Then grabbed another towel, and rubbed at her wet hair as she made her way to the door.

“Who is it?”

“It’s me, Kathryn. Open the door before they see me.” She pulled open the door and Chakotay leapt through the opening. He slammed the door shut and peered out through the peephole. “Good. No one followed me.” He turned around and grinned at her. “Hello.”

She was still drying her hair and stared at him grimly.

He took note of her attire. “Oh, sorry. You were in the bath. Have you finished?”

Her shoulders sagged. “Hello, and yes, I’ve finished.” She tossed her towel on to the back of a chair and turned back to her former first officer, running her fingers through her still damp hair. “Chakotay, what are you doing here at this time of night?”

He grinned at her again. “I’ve found a secret escape route. Do you want to come?”

She stared at him and wondered if he’d been drinking. “An escape route? Escaping from what and to where?”

He rolled his eyes. “Aren’t you going crazy knowing you can’t set foot outside of the hotel without being hounded by the press and pounced on by photographers?”

It occurred to her that she’d just been thinking that very thing. Could he read her mind?

She nodded her head.

“OK, well get some clothes on. We’re going to run away and do something reckless to celebrate being home, without billions of people watching us.” She just stood there staring at him. This wasn’t like him. He moved towards her, and grabbing her shoulders, turned her and pushed her into her bedroom. “Hurry up. We’ve only got a few hours until morning.”

She turned in the doorway and looked at him again with a frown. Huffing impatiently he strode past her and over to her dresser. He opened several of the drawers, and pulling out some underwear he tossed it on the bed. A pullover and some comfortable pants were found and he threw them onto the bed as well. “Come on, woman. Get dressed. Or do you want me to do that for you too?” He moved towards her and she clutched the top of her gown under her neck.

“No! No, thank you. I’ll be fine.”

With that he chuckled, and she shoved him from behind as she closed the doors.

Quickly getting dressed she couldn’t help a smile from creeping across her features. She felt like a teenager. There was that same tickle in her gut that she used to get as a kid when she’d sneak out her bedroom window in the dead of night to gallivant around the neighbourhood with her friends. Now here she was, Captain Kathryn Janeway, lauded returning hero and the envy of all, about to run away into the night with her Renegade. She stopped what she was doing. There was that stirring again. Her Renegade? She wondered if he was something like her Angry Warrior?

There was a knock on her door that jolted her out of her musings.

“Hurry up, Kathryn. What are you doing in there? You’re taking forever.” She rolled her eyes. More like her Nagging Warrior. She grabbed some socks from her drawer.

As she put on her shoes, she ran through the practicalities and likely repercussions of what she was about to do.

If any of the paparazzi got wind of this, it would do neither of their reputations any good…… She thought about it for a moment. Nah! She didn’t care.

It would only add fuel to the fire on the relationship front…. Nup! She didn’t care.

Seven might be upset. Surprisingly, she didn’t care. Chakotay was her best friend. If you couldn’t run off into the night with your best friend and behave like a couple of delinquents, then what was the point of having a best friend?

By the time she burst through the doors into the living room, she was grinning from ear to ear and impatient to begin their adventure.

“OK, Commander Chaos. Where are we going?”

He turned as the bedroom doors were flung open. She was wearing the clothes he’d found for her, her hair was still damp and slicked back, and she was grinning like a kid. She looked years younger and absolutely adorable. He strode across the room, grabbed her in a warm hug and kissed her on the forehead.

“Alright, Captain Calamity. Let’s go.” Grabbing her hand, he headed for the door. He peeked out the peephole again and giving her hand a squeeze, pulled her through the open door and out into the corridor.

She whispered loudly as she was dragged along. “You still haven’t told me where we’re going?”

He turned around and put his finger to his lips. “Shhhh! We’ll never make our escape if you don’t shut up.”

She blinked. Did he just tell her to shut up?

He yanked her hand again as he opened a doorway that led to a concealed stairwell.

Oh well, she’d just be quiet for now and rip him to shreds later. They ran down what must have been ten flights of stairs before they came to another doorway. Chakotay opened it gingerly and poked his head out. He turned and tugged at her hand again and whispered. “All clear.”

They were on an external stairwell now and ran down another couple of flights before they found a walkway that took them over a busy road and entrance to the hotel. They could see all the media vans and reporters milling around hoping for a glimpse of the famous Voyager crew. She sniggered to herself. If only they knew.

The walkway led to a ground-car parking station. Chakotay let go of her hand for a moment as he hunted through his pockets, finally he pulled out a key and a piece of paper and waved them at her triumphantly. Checking the paper he wandered along a row of cars. “Kathryn, over here.” He was standing at the driver’s door of a small grey sports car. He put the key in the lock and the doors opened. “Hop in.” Kathryn looked at him dubiously, but he insisted. “Climb in, Kathryn, and buckle up. We’re going to blow this one horse town.”

After settling in her seat, she swatted his arm. “You are banned from playing with Tom Paris. He is not a good influence. One horse town, indeed.” She groaned, but secretly was having the time of her life.

Chakotay started the car and they drove down to the exit and away from the hotel, to freedom.

Once they were on the open road, Kathryn turned to her companion. “OK. _Now_ can you tell me where we’re going?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. I hadn’t really thought that far ahead. The concierge offered me the car, and showed me the escape route. I thought we could figure out where we wanted to go once we were on the road.” He turned and looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face. “Besides, does it really matter where we’re going as long as we’re going there together?” He turned back to watch the road while frowning, Kathryn stared at his profile for several minutes, and tried to comprehend what that last statement might mean. A flutter now accompanied the stirring and after a time she turned, stared straight ahead, and took deep steadying breaths.

They were heading north, out of the city, and several kilometres up the road they passed a sign to Pt Arena. They both looked at one another and Chakotay grinned. “Good idea. I’ve been there; I think it was my freshman year. We stayed at the lighthouse. It’s not too far, so we’ll be there well before sunrise.”

It still amazed her that they could read each others minds. They made a damn good team. Starfleet would be crazy to break them up. That was something she would speak to Owen Paris about when they got back. She couldn’t imagine captaining Voyager without him there beside her. It occurred to her suddenly, that she couldn’t really imagine doing much of anything without him there beside her. The stir had turned into something of a churn now, and not a terribly pleasant one. Seven’s face flashed through her mind. She turned to Chakotay.

“Chakotay? Why are we doing this?” He kept his eyes straight ahead, but his lips thinned as he thought of his reply.

“Because we need to.”

She frowned at him. “That doesn’t answer my question.” Watching him closely she saw his jaw twitch. That always meant he was being stubborn or contrary. She knew him well. She knew him _very_ well. Every little nuance and look held meaning for her. She wrung her hands together, and had to ask. “Chakotay, why are you doing this with me, and not with Seven?”

Keeping his eyes on the road, he reached across and took her hand. “Because there is no Seven, and even if there was, she would never understand the idea of just taking off for the hell of it.” He took a deep breath. “Because Kathryn, I realised not long after we burst through that transwarp conduit, that I can’t live without you and I don’t want to. You kissed and held me that night on the holodeck and it was as if all the missing pieces of me fell into place and I was whole again for the first time in a very long time.” He squeezed her hand. “I’d forgotten. So I decided that we should escape somewhere together as soon as we could. There was no way I was going to be able to get within ten feet of you with all the media around, so I devised this plan, with the help of a very conspiratorial concierge.”

He squeezed her hand again and his voice wavered. “You see, I thought that if I’d forgotten, then maybe you had too, and this was an opportunity for both us to remember together.”

Kathryn didn’t know what to say. She opened her mouth, but all that came out was a sob. She pressed her free hand to her lips to stop anymore from escaping.

Oh God. That was what those feelings were. Her insides were flipping and flopping all over the place now. Turning her head away she looked out the window. She didn’t want him to see her cry, so she squeezed his hand and then held it between both her own.

“Do you remember, Kathryn?” He pulled his hand from hers, and used it to turn her face towards him. He noticed her tears. “Oh, Kathryn.” He pulled over to the side of the road.

He turned to her and gently wiped her tears. “You do remember, don’t you?”

Words were still beyond her, so she just nodded.

He beamed at her. “Good. That’s all I needed to know.” He dug in his pockets again and found a wad of tissues. “Here. I thought we might need these.”

Taking them from him she wiped her eyes and blew her nose. “Thank you.” That was the best she could do just at the moment. Still so overcome with emotion, she didn’t really trust herself to say much more than that.

He smiled gently, leant forward and kissed her forehead. “Anytime, my love, anytime.” With that he looked behind them and pulled out on to the roadway again.

They drove in silence for a time. Kathryn was trying to come to terms with these new sensations. Well…. they weren’t really new, more like, sublimated and repressed. She’d learnt a long time ago to hide her feelings for Chakotay and had obviously hidden them so well, she’d forgotten where she’d put them. That dark and dusty cupboard where they’d been stored had now been prised open and all those long lost, long ago feelings were tumbling out all over the place. Love, appreciation, lust, regret, happiness, sorrow, desire, pain and joy. They were all piling on top of one another, and she was glad for this quiet time to try and sort them into some order. As they drove, she calmed and her emotions began to settle. It was as if they were all parts of a puzzle that were slotting magically into place. The picture came into focus. It was them. She and Chakotay. The two of them, and their future. Together.

A gentle smile settled on her face and she sighed contentedly.

Chakotay looked sideways at the sound of her sigh, and relaxed as he saw her features soften. It would be alright. She’d remembered.

He felt the tears press in his eyes as her hand stole across the console and rested on his leg. He dropped his hand down and covered hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.

She smiled broadly, and with her heart now filled to bursting, turned and watched the darkened landscape as it passed by.

They drove on in silence for another hour or so, each of them just happy to sit and enjoy the warmth of the other’s company. A wonderful sense of peace and completeness wrapped around them.

They rounded a bend a little further down the road and Kathryn leant forward and squeezed Chakotay’s leg as the lighthouse came into view.

The shadows of the predawn gave it an eerie ambience. It was perched on a jagged peninsula jutting out into the Pacific Ocean. Its warning beacon cast its light out to sea, and with the moon throwing its glow across the dark waters the shafts of light almost appeared to be duelling. Waves threw themselves against the rocky outcrop and the spindrift sparkled like stars in the moonlight. They drove to the parking area at the base of the lighthouse and taking a blanket from the back of the car they walked hand in hand towards the point. The weather was cool and Kathryn shivered. Chakotay pulled her close to his side, and draped his arm around her shoulders, rubbing his hand up and down her arm to warm her. Snuggling into his side she wrapped her arm around his waist. His solid warmth was a wonderful defence against the cold and the feel of his body moving alongside hers was so comforting. They found a timber bench at the tip of the promontory. Chakotay settled her on his lap, and then wrapped the blanket around them.

With the wash of the waves in the background, she rested her head on his shoulder and listened to the comforting beat of his heart and the steady rhythm of his breathing. He had spoken earlier of all the missing parts of himself settling when she’d held him. Well, the same was happening to her. A wonderful sense of peace and contentment settled over her. There was only one small seed of doubt. He had seemed so committed to Seven of Nine and she had to know for sure.

Lifting her head she looked at him. “Are you sure about this, Chakotay? It’s been a long time. I honestly thought you’d moved on.”

He tugged her closer. “You know, I thought I had too, but that night in the holodeck when you kissed my cheek and held me – I can’t tell you what that did to me.” He moved his lips to her neck and kissed her softly, breathing in her scent. “Everything came rushing back. I remembered how you felt in my arms, and the feelings and promises from long ago. All the things that I thought I’d put behind me came rushing back. It awakened something in me that was so powerful, I almost grabbed you right then and there.”

She laughed at the thought. “Imagine what the crew would have done.”

He chuckled. “Cheered probably. I think they would have been thrilled. Seven even said as much. She wishes you happiness, you know.”

Kathryn pulled back a little. “Are you sure she’s alright about this? If it was to cause her distress, I couldn’t….”

Chakotay dropped a soft kiss on her lips to quiet her and then tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “Kathryn, it was Seven who called off the relationship. She was very concerned that she’d hurt your feelings. Much more so than she was worried about mine, I might add. She knew the moment she saw us together that night. You forget she has Borg optical enhancements. The effect we have on one another is very obvious, apparently. Her exact words were, _“I cannot compete against chemistry and nature.”_ ” He looked deeply into Kathryn’s eyes. “Neither can I. I love you. I always have and I always will.”

She took a shaky breath and ran her fingers over his brow, tracing the familiar lines of his tattoo. Her eyes dropped to his and she smiled. All his love and desire were there for her to see. “I love you too.” He smiled and her eyes dropped to his mouth. She stared at his lips.

Those lips. What fantasies she’d had over the years about those lips. Her thoughts made her mouth go dry, and her tongue darted out to moisten her own lips. Chakotay gasped and she felt something stir against her thigh. Her eyes shot up to his and she could have swooned at his look of undisguised lust. Catching her lip between her teeth, she all of a sudden found it difficult to breathe.

Their bodies drifted closer and with their eyes on each others mouths they were drawn inexorably together. Their lips touched for the first time and Kathryn made a sound almost as if she was in pain. Chakotay groaned in answer as he slid his hand up to hold the back of her head, pressing his mouth firmly to hers.

The kiss was all warmth and softness but she could feel the unyielding outline of his teeth behind his lips. Her hands unconsciously gripped handfuls of his shirt as she tried to pull him closer. There was a rush of heat to her groin as his mouth opened slightly and his wet tongue played along the inside of her lips. She relaxed her mouth and his tongue plunged past her lips and scoured along her teeth and tongue. With her body collapsing into his, her hands moved up over his chest and slid around his neck. The emotions that this kiss was evoking were beyond her wildest imaginings.

Her mind was reeling. She wanted to crawl inside him, wrap herself around him and would have happily let him devour her, the surge of want and need was so powerful. In her life, she’d never felt anything like this. It excited and scared her all at once. She, Kathryn Janeway, had never needed anyone as she needed this man at this moment. Her whole body was throbbing with want. Joy and delight were filling her soul, but she was suddenly struck by the shocking realisation that she had almost let this slip through her fingers. Tears began to pour down her face, and an anguished sob was ripped from the depths of her being. She tore her mouth away from his and cried out. An image of the bitter and sad Admiral flashed through her mind and wrenching herself away, she staggered a few feet from him, crying uncontrollably.

“Kathryn! Oh God, Kathryn, what’s wrong? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…… Are you alright?” He leapt up behind her and placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

She was trembling and wracked with sobs, unable to speak.

He looked terrified, and had no idea what was happening.

How was he to know that his kiss had awakened feelings within her that she hadn’t felt in years…. if ever? Her heart was like a bloodless limb with the tourniquet released. The ensuing rush of blood and warmth was painful in the extreme. Such was the sensation as the rush of feelings surged through her body. She forced herself to calm, at least enough to explain.

“I….I’m sorry. I’ve finally understood. I hadn’t really thought why or how. But now I understand her. How… how she finished up that way.” She wiped her eyes.

“Who, Kathryn? Who finished up what way?”

“Her. Me. The Admiral.” Kathryn hugged her arms around herself in an attempt to calm her trembling. “She let this go, and allowed herself to whither. Without this she was dead inside. She frightened me, Chakotay. Literally scared the hell out of me. That’s why I kissed and held you that night. I had to find me again. You were so right when you said I’d forgotten. I’d forgotten so much. I was withering and dying and I didn’t even know it.” She turned and threw herself into his arms. “I love you. I can’t tell you how much being able to tell you that means to me. I love you. I’ve loved you for such a long time. She did too, but she’d lost you, and could never admit it to herself because to do so would have killed her.” New tears spilled down her cheeks. “I feel so sorry for her.”

“Oh Kathryn. I’m so sorry. I know she was terribly sad, but we’ll never let that happen. It can’t happen now.” He pulled back a little and cupped her face between his hands. “We’ll write our own future. Together.” He kissed her eyes and her nose and lingered over her lips. Holding her tight to him, he soothed her, stroking her back and kissing her gently. He whispered words of love between his kisses and Kathryn soon calmed. They were still dealing with the emotional impact of their arrival and neither of them had slept which only added to the emotional turmoil. They had several months of leave coming and the time would be put to good use finding some sort of equilibrium in their new lives.

She was calm again now and kissed him deeply. “Thank you, my love. Thank you for taking the risk and finding me.”

He held her head to his shoulder and kissed her hair. “Our life will be good, Kathryn. That I promise you.”

She nodded against his shoulder and they stood like that for a time allowing their emotions to settle.

Light began to pentrate her closed eyelids and opening them she looked towards the dawn. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon. “Look, Chakotay. A brand new day.” She took a deep breath. “I feel alive again, and for the first time in years, I’m free.”

He cupped the side of her beautiful face with his hand and brushed the remnants of her tears away with his thumb. The shimmering light of the dawn made the world around them glow like gold. “Welcome home, Kathryn.”

They sat again and she snuggled into his embrace, watching the sun rise over the horizon from the safety of his arms.

Kathryn was almost dozing, when a booming voice shattered the silence. “Ahoy, there!”

They both looked over towards the buildings. There was a man emerging from the doorway of one of the cottages and strolling towards them. His voice rumbled through the morning air. “Good morning. You’re up early…. or late.” He looked over his shoulder at the shimmering ball on the horizon. “There’s nothing quite like it, is there?” He turned back towards them. “You two have been out here awhile. Would you like some breakfast? The wife is just cooking up some porridge and thought you might like something to warm you up.”

Kathryn turned in Chakotay’s arms and smiled broadly at the lighthouse keeper. “Good morning. It certainly is beautiful. The most beautiful sunrise I think I’ve ever seen.”

He smiled knowingly at her. Chakotay looked down at her and then at the gentleman in front of them. “Good morning, Sir. Your offer is very kind, but we wouldn’t want to impose.”

He huffed. “No imposition. We usually have people staying but no one is here at the moment, so you’re most welcome. Come and join us. No one will bother you here.” He turned and headed back to the cottage.

Kathryn looked up at Chakotay and shrugged. “Shall we?”

He grinned down at her. “Why not.”

Chakotay draped the rug over his shoulder and holding hands they followed the keeper. They waited hesitantly at the door and he called them in. “Come in, come in, and take a seat. We don’t stand on ceremony here. My name is Joshua by the way. Joshua Mackenzie and this is my wife, Ellie.”

Chakotay stepped forward and extended his hand. “Joshua, I’m pleased to meet you. I’m….”

Ellie Mackenzie spoke up from the kitchen. “Oh, it’s alright. We know who you are. You’re Chakotay and you’re Kathryn Janeway. Have a seat. The porridge is just about ready.”

Kathryn chuckled. “Joshua and Ellie, it’s a pleasure to meet you and thank you. I hope you won’t tell anyone we’re here?”

Ellie smiled at Kathryn. She was about Kathryn’s age, perhaps a little older, and had a kind and gentle face with twinkling green eyes. “Don’t you worry, Kathryn. Your secret is safe with us.” She moved to the table with two steaming bowls of porridge. “Here we are. Eat up. Joshua, yours is ready too.”

The four of them sat around the table and chatted. Ellie and Joshua were wholly unimpressed by the celebrity of their visitors. It was a welcome relief for Kathryn and Chakotay. They finished their breakfast with steaming cups of coffee. Sated and weary they both sat back in their chairs.

Ellie looked over at her husband briefly and then back at Kathryn and Chakotay. “If you two don’t have anywhere to be today, why don’t you spend your time here? The lighthouse is free and Joshua and I have to go into town to pick up some supplies. You’d have the place to yourselves. We close the entrance gates when we’re not here.”

Kathryn’s eyes lit up at the thought. Sweet solitude with her Renegade. “Ellie, that would be wonderful. Life has been somewhat hectic since our return. Some time alone would be just perfect.” She looked over at Chakotay. He was grinning from ear to ear.

Joshua rose from the table and grabbed the keys from the mantle. “Well, here we are then. Make yourselves at home. There is everything you should need in the loft. And we’ll be back in the late afternoon.”

Chakotay took the proffered keys and shook Joshua’s hand. “Thank you. This is very kind of you.”

“Not at all. We’ve seen the holovids. You must be pretty sick of being chased by the media. A bit of peace and quiet sounds like just the ticket.” Joshua showed them to the door. They thanked their hosts for breakfast and wandered over to the lighthouse.

Chakotay opened the door. They stepped inside and he locked the door behind them. Kathryn turned and pushed him back against the closed door, sliding her body against his. He raised his brow in question. “Kathryn?”

She looked innocently into his eyes. “You see, the thing is, all of a sudden, I’m not that tired anymore. How are you feeling?”

His face broke into a broad grin. “Now? I’m wide awake.” He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her long and hard. She was just starting to melt into him when he lifted her away from him, then pushed himself away from the door. “Last one to the top is a Denebian slime worm.”

She blinked as he took off up the stairs. It only took a split second, and she was chasing up behind him. “Not fair. You’re legs are longer.” He was laughing but she was gaining. They were almost to the top when she tagged his ankle. He faltered and landed half on the stairs and half on the top landing. She scrambled over the top of him and stood triumphant at the top of the stairs breathing heavily and laughing in between puffing breaths. The massive lamp and mirror of the lighthouse were behind her reflecting the sunlight that spilled through the windows. Her hair shone like a halo of gold.

A feral grin lit his face as he crawled up the last few steps towards his shining beauty. He grabbed her ankle, and slid his other hand up the inside of her trouser leg, his fingers trailing up behind her knee, to her thigh. Goosebumps erupted all over her body and she began to tremble. His hand tickled its way around to the front and slipped along the inside of her panties. His fingers teased close to her centre before he slipped his finger under the elastic of her underwear, and grabbing a handful of material, tugged both her panties and trousers down from the inside. As he dragged them down he pulled himself up on to his knees and once they were around her ankles, he buried his face in her soft mound. Kathryn gasped as his hot breath blew across her heated flesh. Knees turned to jelly and she could feel herself swell and moisten as the throb of want took on a life of its own.

“Oh God.” She was shaking and having trouble staying upright. She kicked her pants and shoes out of the way and with them gone, his hands stroked up over her naked hips and under her top. Rising to his feet slowly he took her top with him and dragged it over her head, then lightly bit her erect nipples through the lace of her bra. Her body was on fire. God, she wanted him so badly. His lips were teasing along her neck and shoulders as she reached behind and undid her bra. He dragged the straps down her arms then stood back and looked at her. His intense scrutiny made her feel a little self-conscious. She was gloriously naked and he was still fully clothed but she could see his erection straining against the fabric of his pants. A wicked thought entered her mind. Two could play at this game. Standing tall she moved her feet apart slightly and put her hands on her hips. Chakotay’s eyes flashed as he looked at her in that oh so familiar stance. It was an erotic fantasy come to life. She glared at him and spoke in her captain’s voice.

“Commander! I want you out of those clothes now. That’s an order.”

He scoured her naked flesh with a heated gaze. His eyes lingered on her breasts and taking a step forward, he whispered against her lips. “Make me.” Lust glinted in both their eyes.

Standing at parade rest, he stared straight ahead as she moved around behind him. Close, but not quite touching. “That’s not much of a challenge, my love. You’re almost bursting out of them already.” Her arms wrapped around him from behind and with one hand she cupped him through his trousers and with her other hand she stroked up his rigid length. He groaned, and she whispered in his ear. “Unbutton your shirt.” He was helpless and obeyed without question. Letting go of him for a moment while she pulled off his shirt, and stroked and kissed his broad golden back. His skin was deliciously warm and smooth. With her breasts pressed into his back she ran her hands around to his front again and teased her fingers under the waist band of his trousers. Her right hand slid down the front of his pants and she pressed two fingers into the hard tip of his penis. He thrust towards her and then grabbed for her hand. “Kathryn! Give me just a minute. I have no control where you’re concerned.”

She pulled her hand free and began to undo his belt as he toed off his shoes.

Her yielding body was still pressed firmly against his back and he could feel her hot hard nipples branding his skin, and as he slid his pants and boxers down he could feel the wiry curls of her mons tickle his buttocks. He was becoming lost in the sensations of her body wrapped around his. Her warm strong hands were now stroking over his thighs and hips. They worked their way to his groin and she cupped him firmly in one hand, caressing his engorged shaft with the other.

He could stand it no longer and swung around, hauling this most beloved woman into his arms. The feel of her body flush against his was exquisite. His wandering hands caressed her back and shoulders and then drifted down over her buttocks. His erection was embedded in the soft flesh of her belly, and leaning back slightly he cupped one of her breasts and squeezed it gently, pinching the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Kathryn sucked in a breath and moaned as she ground herself against him. Leaning forward she bit his nipple just hard enough to send a jolt of pained pleasure through him. Then licking the reddened nub she blew her hot breath over it, making him moan and grind against her. They were driving each other higher and higher towards the precipice.

Chakotay looked behind her and saw the bed tucked into the opposite wall. He needed her desperately.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply, and lifting her feet off the floor he moved over towards the bed. With their lips still locked he laid her gently on the soft surface and then began to kiss and lick his way down her body. The heady scent of her arousal was sending him on an upward spiral from which he never wanted to descend.

Kathryn could hear herself whimper and croon as if from a distance. His mouth and tongue were sending shards of delight and jolts of pleasure to every part of her being. He magically found and stimulated every erogenous zone on her body, and with her arms flung above her head and her body undulating as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her, she became lost in the extraordinary sensations that his lips and hands were creating.

Was it only this morning that she had compared coffee to sex? Never again. As much as she loved coffee…….. Oh God…. She muttered incoherently as he pushed her legs apart and his mouth found her hot centre. His skilled tongue dipped and lapped at her as she thrust towards him and, bucking against his mouth, all rational thought evaporated.

His thumb teased her hardened nub, and as his lips latched on to her clitoris, he plunged two fingers into her depths. The sensations erupted, her body stiffened and she let out a cry. A powerful orgasm crashed over her and she jolted and shuddered against his unrelenting mouth and fingers. Her inner muscles gripped his fingers rhythmically and her body quivered as he moved up, kissing and nipping his way to her mouth. Moist fingers trailed up her over her breasts, and as his lips closed over hers, he rested his hot shaft against her opening. She wrapped her legs around him and he lifted his head away from her. Gritting his teeth, he looked deep into her eyes as he lowered himself into her heated depths. The sensation was beyond bliss. This was the place he had dreamed of being since the very first time his eyes had beheld this woman. From that very first moment that their eyes had met on that viewscreen he had known that their lives were to be inexorably linked. This was a joining of souls, a meeting of minds and a fulfilment of their destinies.

With their bodies wrapped tightly around one another’s they stilled, cherishing this almost reverent moment. The heat, the softness, the hardness and their scents became their world, and moving in a slow and languid rhythm, they climbed towards their peak.

Thrusts and counter thrusts, with hips rolling in rhythm and voices crying in tandem, they spiralled ever upwards. Kathryn felt the telltale tightening and warmth spread through her belly as Chakotay swelled within her and, with echoing cries, they both plummeted over the brink and were carried away on a wave of joy. Kathryn’s body arched, taut as a bow and her head was thrown back in delight as Chakotay slammed into her. And with one final thrust, he emptied himself into her pulsing depths. For achingly long moments they writhed and rocked together until slowly their bodies relaxed and they slumped back on to the bed. Boneless, sated and exultant.

Tears spilled from both their eyes and Kathryn whispered his name over and over. “Chakotay, Chakotay, Chakotay. I love you.”

He held her close and rolled to his side, crooning her name in answer. “Kathryn, my love. Kathryn, my love.”

Exhaustion finally overcame them and kissing each other sweetly they pulled up the bed covers, and wrapped in each others arms, drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Tom and B’Elanna were standing outside the door to Kathryn’s suite. They’d chimed and knocked several times and received no answer. They turned and looked at one another questioningly. Harry came jogging up the hall shaking his head.

“Nup, he’s not in his room either.” They all looked at one another.

Tom dared to articulate what they were all thinking. “You don’t think…..? They..? Do you…..?”

Harry shook his head. “Surely not after all this time. Come on, they’re probably just down at breakfast already.”

All three took the lift down to the lobby restaurant. As they walked towards the doors of the dining room they noticed the Doctor and Seven of Nine over at the hotel desk. They were speaking to the concierge. The Doctor seemed very happy and even Seven was smiling. The Doctor shook the Concierge’s hand enthusiastically and then spontaneously pulled him into a hug. He then turned and pulled Seven into a hug as well. Tom, B’Elanna and Harry were astonished and their curiosity was piqued. Something of significance must have occurred. They made their way over to the Doctor and Seven.

As they approached they overheard the end of Seven’s conversation. “…no we haven’t heard yet, but thank you Antoine. We will ensure the vehicle is returned to you as soon as possible.”

“Mademoiselle, please do not be concerned. I was only too happy to assist you. It was my greatest pleasure. I hope they will be very happy.” He bowed and moved away.

The grinning Doctor and Seven of Nine turned to find three of their fellow crewmates standing with arms crossed waiting for an explanation.

B’Elanna lost patience. “Alright, you two. What have you been up to?” She glared at Seven of Nine. “Don’t even attempt to lie or I’ll extract the information nanoprobe by nanoprobe. Come on. Dish.”

Seven became even more tight lipped, so Tom turned to the Doctor. “OK Doc, tell us please. Where are they? We know this has something to do with the Captain and Chakotay and the reason why they’re not in their rooms. What have you done?”

The Doctor turned to Seven and shrugged. “Well, far be it from me to boast, but it appears that Seven and I have succeeded where you have all failed for years. The Captain and Commander are missing. Together.” He nodded to the three stunned shipmates. “Yes, they left last night, and haven’t been heard from since. Isn’t it wonderful?”

Harry was stunned. “What? How?” Then he frowned at Seven. “But I thought that you and the Commander……?”

Seven quirked her implant. “We were briefly, but I realised my mistake. The Captain and the Commander are much better suited and I felt it was my …. duty to do something about the situation. We organised with the concierge for them to slip past the media and using his car, escape into the night. We were successful it seems and hopefully we will not hear from them for a few days.” Her explanation finished, she turned to the Doctor. “Will you escort me to breakfast please, Doctor?” She nodded at the three shocked compatriots and walked away on the Doctor’s arm.

Tom muttered under his breath. “Well, I’ll be…” Then the three of them jolted into action and followed their friends. Tom’s voice faded away as they moved through the dining room doors. “Hey, wait up, you two. Now tell us exactly what went on and what…….”

* * *

Several weeks later:

The headlines read. _‘Voyager’s ‘Command Couple’ make it official.’_

Reuters. San Francisco: Starfleet’s finest were out in force today to witness the nuptials of two of their most famous officers. Captain Kathryn Janeway and Commander Chakotay, formerly of the Starship Voyager, were married today in the presence of their very delighted crew and countless Federation notables. Both Bride and Groom wore Starfleet dress uniforms and the Bride was given away by Voyager’s Emergency Medical Hologram. The service was conducted by long time family friend, Admiral Owen Paris and held at sunset at the Point Arena Lighthouse Reserve.

“It’s about time. We’ve waited a long time for this, and we couldn’t be more thrilled. They deserve all the happiness they can find.” Words from Voyager’s helmsman, Lieutenant Tom Paris, seemed to sum up the feelings of all those present.

We wish them all the best.

- _fin_ -


End file.
